Anniversaire et échanges corporels
by Kikifan
Summary: Un matin, les Somas se réveillent et découvrent que leurs corps et leurs esprits ont été permutés. Allusions yaoi douteuses délire de l'auteur et tentative d'humour lol
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Anniversaire et échanges corporels 

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Fruits basket et un peu de Fullmetal alchemist

**Rating** : T pour insinuations douteuses et yaoi pas de scenes explicites.

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring **: Multiples

**Note importante** : Les mots d'ordres de cette fic sont : délire, crossover, cassage de Tohru, yaoi et re-délire J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'en profite aussi pour faire de la pub à mon autre fic, un HPDM beaucoup plus serieux mais avec quelques touches d'humour dans le même esprit : disponible sur mon profil

**Anniversaire et échanges corporels**

(vous m'excuserez mais moi les titres … TT)

Yuki ouvrit les yeux et émergea doucement de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé, il était déjà tard et la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux opaques masquant la fenêtre l'éblouit. Le rat se retourna sous ses couvertures en pestant et attrapa le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

9h30

-« Il est 9h30,se répéta t'il afin de graver l'information dans son cerveau, 9h30.

-9h30,l'heure de se lever», finirent par percuter les quelques neurones déjà éveillés qu'il possédait (ben y sré temps !!) .

Et Yuki se leva : il rejeta à regret ses couvertures, enfila très lentement ses chaussons en peluches à têtes de souris (qui lui parurent d'ailleurs étrangement petits ) et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il y trempa son visage dans l'eau glacée pour tenter d'émerger et, s'essuyant, jeta un bref regard au miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo. Yuki, encore bien dans le gaz, (ben oui il n'est «que» 9h30 rappelons-le !) mit quelques secondes à réagir à ce qu'il avait vu : mais que faisait donc Kuréno dans son miroir ?!

Le jeune homme avança la main pour toucher le coq ( Kimi mode on : Yukiii quelle perversitéééé)et s'aperçut que son reflet en faisait autant. Paniqué, il porta la main à son visage et, constatant que Kuréno l'imitait, observa un instant le brun qui le regardait d'un air stupéfié avant de sortir en trombe de sa chambre (enfin d'abord de la salle de bain et après de la chambre, on se comprend i traverse pas encore les murs le Kiki).

Le rat, momentanément transformé en coq, dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers (produisant à peu près le même nombre de décibels qu'un troupeau d'éléphants en furie (naaaa suis méchante la !)) et se précipita dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Shiguré qui, vêtu d'un survêtement trop petit pour lui, le regarda entrer avec une certaine surprise. (Fan club de Shiguré : un survêtement trop petit pour lui …qui laissait voir ses mollets virils ouaiiiiiiis Kiki : pitié faites-les taire !)

-«Shiguré! C'est Yuki!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais apparemment je suis dans le corps de Kureno!! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!

-J' en sais rien baka nezumi, répondit Shiguré, mais t'es pas lseul à avoir changé dcorps apparemment !

-Kyo?! C'est toi baka neko?

(fan-club de Shiguré (déçues) Ben alors c'etait pas lui ?! Kiki : ouf je vais peut être enfin avoir la paix Fan-club de Kyo : Ouaiiiiis c'était ceux de Kyo alooors??!!! Kiki : pleaaaase just HELP me TT)

-Ouais … Ben y t'auras fallu ltemps quand même pour arriver à cette «lumineuse» conclusion!! Toujours aussi alerte le matin quel que soit ton corps on dirait … T'es vraiment irrécupérable k'so nézumi!!

-La ferme sale chat, répondit Yuki d'un ton agressif, jsuis pas d'humeur à écouter tes sarcasmes !!

-Ah ouais! fit Kyo en attrapant le rat par le col, t'es sur?

Il y eut un court silence .

-Euuuuh Kyo? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents d'un ton hésitant (Fan-club de Yuki : ohhhhhhh ouiiiiiiii Kiki : du calme les filles du caaaaalme )Tu fais quoi là au juste?!

Le chat avait en effet profiter de la proximité de leur dispute pour glisser une main sous la chemise de Yuki et commencer à caresser doucement le torse de celui-ci.

A suivre ….

Nan jdéconne lol arg pas taper, pas taper

-« Kyo ?! répéta Yuki, l'air totalement abasourdit.

-Hein ?! De quoi c'est quoi ça ?! fit Kyo qui, reprenant ses esprits, retira sa main de dessous la chemise du rat (fan-club yaoi : naoooon), j'ai des …pulsions… c'est à cause de ce pervers …il…

Kyo ,confus, s'écarta de Yuki et ,rougissant, reprit

-C'est Shiguré… il a un taux anormal d'hormones dans le sang et depuis ce matin j'arrête pas d'avoir ce genre d'idées … perverses

Yuki eut l'air quelque peu effrayé :

-Ben contrôle toi !! J'ai pas envie que tu me saute dessus toutes les 30 secondes!!

-Ah parce que tu crois que c'est facile,hurla un peu trop fort le chat, t'as pas ce genre de problème toi t'as hérité du coq et …

Mais avant que leur charmante petite dispute ne reprenne et se transforme en baston matinale, nos deux joyeux protagonistes (TT)furent interrompus par Tohru qui entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Celle-ci ne mit étrangement que quelques secondes à comprendre la situation (ben oui d'habitude c'est pas une flèche Tohru quand même)et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Je suis… une fille, articula t'elle, et Yuki et Kyo remarquèrent alors qu'elle avait les deux mains crispées sur sa poitrine déjà bien mise en valeur par la petite robe « made in Aya » qu'elle portait. (cf. tome 4)

- Une jeune fille et encore fraîche lycéenne même, précisa Tohru (hum pas sur que ce soit elle …).

Yuki et Kyo échangèrent un regard (du style j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment la… toi aussi ?)

-Oh nan … pas ça ,murmura le chat

-Euuuuh Shiguré ?demanda la souris d'une petite voix .

Shiguré acquiesça et une voix sensuelle que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien se fit alors entendre :

-Euh est-ce que tout cela est un rêve ou s'agit-il vraiment de la réalité ?

La voix émanait d'Akito qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte et qui, vêtue d'un uniforme d'écolière, (provoquant au passage une joyeuse hémorragie nasale chez Shiguré ( et pas que chez Shiguré apparemment bandes de pervers …Kiki qui parle alors qu'elle devrait pas : -P)) arborait un resplendissant sourire niaiso-interrogatif. (ça se dit ça Oo ?! On va dire que oui…)

Yuki sentit un frisson de terreur lui parcourir la nuque.

-Tohru ?Tohru c'est bien toi ?!

La niaise s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Shiguré (qui s'était momentanément absenté pour aller se bourrer les narines de papier toilette) revint en trombe et s'exclama d'une voix solennelle :

-Tohru je suis un homme comblé (Kiki : euh Shiguré t'es pas sensé être une femme là plutôt ? Shiguré :ta gueule Kiki je parle)par cette magnifique journée pendant laquelle tu m'offre d'une part ton sublime corps et ,d'autre part ,tu me permets de réaliser un de mes plus vieux fantasmes :voir Akito en costume de jeune et encore pure lycéenne !! (Humhumhum c'est bizarre j'ai comme un chat dans la gorge à l'évocation d'Akito « jeune et pure lycéenne »…) .Je t'en prie mon petit laisse moi t'exprimer ma reconnaissance en te serrant dans mes bras puisque je le pe…

SBLAFFF (x2)

Hey Kyo ! Fit Yuki, tu trouves pas ça…bizarre ?

Si, répondit le neko en regardant fixement le corps de Tohru assommé sur le sol, t'as raison.

Il y eut un court instant de silence interrompu par Tohru qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les yeux tourbillonnant d'incompréhension. Elle passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux noirs, ce qui déclencha aussitôt un mouvement de recul de Yuki (version chienchien battu par son maimaitre)

-« C' est très étrange, renchérit Kyo, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Chais pas ,répondit Yuki, j'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose dans l'histoire de notre famille …

Shiguré se releva difficilement, râlant, et se tenant à la table.

-Moi non plus ,dit-il .

BLAAM

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant entrer un Yuki vêtu d'un magnifique uniforme d'infirmière (avec le ptit chapeau, les bas résilles, la jupe fendue, les tresses de cochonne i tout i tout (Fan club de Yuki ; Kyaaaaaaaaaa Kiki : du calme les filles du caaaaalme TT)). Celui ci était suivit D'Ayamé qui, étonnement classe et sobre, portait un costume bleu marine (avec cravate assortie bien sur ).

Le Yuki qui venait d'entrer ouvrit une boucha immense et dit (attention accrochez-vous à vos bretelles la ça va saigner …)

-La vie est une chose bien mystérieuse n'est ce pas ? (mais ouiii Aya mais ouii). En effet ce matin, alors que je venais de me réveiller frais et dynamique comme à mon habitude, je me suis dirigé vers le salon pour prendre un petit déjeuner équilibré et, en passant devant le miroir bleu du couloir, je me suis aperçu qu'au lieu d'y voir mon magnifique reflet, j'y voyais celui non moins magnifique de mon cher frère (moi aussi je t'aime Yuki, moi aussi). Je suis donc allé voir Hatori (en bus, c'était d'ailleurs très rapide et très confortable !)et j'ai constaté que lui avait hérité de mon royal physique !!Les malédictions sont une chose bien mystérieuse n'est ce pas ? Et comme le disait le professeur Kimpachi…

Une main fine vint alors clore la bouche D'Ayamé.

-Respire Aya respire, tu vas nous faire une crise d'asthme sinon, dit alors Hatori qui squattait momentanément le royal can…euh physique du serpent (victimes de la société de consommation : le retour PS :vous pouvez lâcher vos bretelles si vous etes encore en vie, dans le cas contraire, l'auteur ne pourra être tenue pour responsable...)

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Hatori, les choses se sont plus ou moins passées comme Ayamé vous la (longuement) décrit et….

-Hein ?!Pourquoi plus ou moins ?L'interrompit Ayamé qui avait (enfin) réussit à se dégager de son emprise.

-Eh bien parce qu'il me semble que tu as omit de préciser qu'entre le moment où tu as découvert que tu étais Yuki et le moment où tu m'as rejoins tu as bien du passer une bonne heure sous la douche...

-Quoiiiiiiii ?!Fit Yuki en laissant tomber sur le sol la tasse de thé qu'il venait de se servir.

-Oui mon frère adoré mais ,tu comprends, c'était pour apprendre à mieux te connaître (bien suuuur Aya bien suuur) et puis ton corps est si pur et si… intéressant …

Le rat passa soudain du teint très très rouge (de honte) au teint très très blanc (de rage) et, saisissant la soucoupe de sa défunte tasse (cf. plus haut), la lança en direction d'Ayamé (façon frisbee de la mort), le manquant de peu. (Et un Aya avec une soucoupe incrustée dans le front un !!Ah nan merde )La soucoupe alla s'écraser sur le mur ,arrachant un très long soupir à Shiguré.

-Mais pourquoi prennent ils tous un tel plaisir à détruire ma maison et son mobilier ?!

-Hey, hey !!Du calme !!Fit Hatori en attrapant par le col Yuki qui ,(arf Kiki !Ok laissez tomber…) toujours dans le corps du coq, tentait de se dégager pour sauter sur son pervers de frère -qui squattait momentanément le sien- dans le but (non dissimulé ) de l'étrangler .

-Du caaaaalme !!Répéta Hatori ,je pense que personne ici n'a envie (Envy : oui ? Kiki : euh na pas toi ) que cette situation s'éternise et faudrait voir à penser à inverser l'échange .

-Et tu sais comment on fait ? demanda un Kyo plein d'espoir qui venait d'assommer Shiguré à qui Ayamé avait donné des idées (perverses) et qui tentait de s'éclipser discrètement en direction de la salle de bain.

-Eh bien… ,hésita le médecin, non pas vraiment …

-Génial ,marmonna Yuki en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors (bon OK personne ne sait quand on l'a fermée mais bon pas grave…) brusquement (Shiguré : Putain Kiki tu pourrais éviter de massacrer ma maison à chaque chapitre !!! Kiki : disouli mais j'aime bien les entrées un peu théâtrales…) et Hatori fringué à la Momiji (le fanart le fanart !!)entra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASH INFO

petit générique avec Akito en portes jarretelles, dansant en agitant des pompons de pompom girl sur la musique de vive le vent d'hiver

Akito s'étrangle avec sa propre salive : Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ?

sort la tronçonneuse et commence à menacer l'auteur

Kiki : Euh bon on refait la même avec Kyo alors ?

Kyo : Pas questionnnnnn !!!

Kiki : Euuuh Yuki ?

Yuki : Tu m'as bien regardé ?!

Kiki : Bon ben ya des volontaires alors ?

petit silence

Kiki : Et à part Shiguré ?

grand silence

Kiki : Bon ben c'est parti alors

(je vous laisse imaginer)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASH INFO

Moi, Kiki, l'auteur, je viens de me rendre compte que, dans le dernier paragraphe de l'histoire, je noyais un peu tout le monde avec mes (délirantes) successions de parenthèses donc je m'en excuse et je reprends plus simplement.

FIN DU FLASH INFO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

tout le mode essaie d'empêcher Shiguré de remonter sur la scène

Sans succès.

Shiguré agitant les pompons : Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver, qui s'en va sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins verts HEY !! Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver….

Kiki : euh c'est bon Shiguré on a compris …

Il prend son rôle très au sérieux et Hatori est obligé de faire une transfusion sanguine à Ayamé qui, vu la tache qu'il a fait sur MA moquette, a déjà bien du perdre trois litres de sang par le nez…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors brusquement et Hatori fringué à la Momiji entra (version simplifiée TT ). Essayez d'imaginer : Hatori, vêtu d'un mini short rouge assortit à ses boots, d'une chemise à dentelle jaune (du style aaaaarg mes yeux !! Mes yeux jvois plus rieeennn !!! ) la tête surmontée d'oreilles de lapin factices, et arborant un large sourire niais (à la Tohru…)

-« Tohruuuuuu !!! beugla Momiji (dans le corps du dragon) d'une voix surexcitée.

Et tandis que le vrai Hatori s'appuyait contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas s'évanouir, il sauta dans les bras de la nia… euh de Toto, où plutôt dans ceux de Shiguré qui occupait momentanément le corps de la niai… euh de l'onigiri et qui fut soudain reprit d'une hémorragie nasale virulente. (Shiguré : Ben oui c'est pas tous les jours qu'Hatori vous saute dessus en mini short moulant croyez moi !! Hatori : SBAFF)

CHPOUFF

Il y eut un moment de panique, tous les Soma cherchant désespérément un petit hippocampe de 8 cm, le tout sous les cris hystériques d'Hatori qui voulait, une fois l'échange inversé, récupérer son corps en bon état. Tohru finit par le retrouver dans les plis de sa jupe écossaise et le plongea dans un verre d'eau en attendant qu'il ne se retransforme. Pendant ce temps, Hatori, le vrai, celui qui était dans le corps d'Aya, rassembla les affaires de Momiji, se saisit d'une couverture (voui chez moi ya des couvertures dans la cuisine voui ), et du verre où nageait paisiblement le petit hippocampe, et alla s'isoler dans une autre pièce en lançant un regard noir au chien et au serpent, comme pour les dissuader de le suivre.

-Maiiis ,où va Hatori-san ? demanda Tohru d'une voix niaiseuse.

(Shiguré : putain mais c'est pas possible qu'est-ce qu'elle est c)

-Eh bien je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas (pour une raison on ne peut plus mystérieuse) se retransformer devant tout le monde, répondit le chien, il reviendra quand Momiji sera rhabillé je pense.

-Ou pas …fit Ayamé d'un ton rêveur. Vous allez peut être penser que je suis narcissique (Kiki : tu peux laisser tomber le « peut être » Aya) mais je trouve que se que nous vivons actuellement est une expérience intéressante et, pour ma part, me suis toujours demandé ce que cela faisait de passer une nuit (restons polis ) avec soi même …

-Hum, répondit le chien, je pense qu'Hatori est trop sérieux pour faire ce genre de choses avec Momiji. Par contre…

Il jeta un petit regard lubrique à Kyo .

SBLAAAAAAAF x 2 (Kyo : protège son honneur

Yuki : protège l'honneur de l'homme de sa vie

Yuki : De quoiiii !

Kyo : Hn laisse tomber elle délire toute seule la …)

Et deux pervers assommés et étalés comme des merdes sur le sol deux …

( Shiguré : maaaaaaal Kiki : ben ouais fallait s'y attendre les mecs quand même petite voix de victime de la société de consommation : oh ça doit faire mal !! Et en plus il ne connaît sûrement pas le Synthol crème (euh me souviens plus si c'est ça mais bon) … Le pauuuuvre…)

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau (Kiki : mais tout doucement Shiguré : c'est ça fout toi de ma gueule en plus )et Momiji (pas celui qui est dans le corps d'Hatori, celui dont le corps est squatté par Akito namouuuuur) entra, suivit par Kagura.

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun osant espérer que le fait que le lapin soit en kimono noir et le sanglier en costume sobre ne veuille pas réellement dire ce qu'ils craignaient tous que cela signifie (Waw c'est une phrase digne d'Ayamé ça …).

Mais le sourire sadico-énervé qui se forma rapidement sur les lèvres de Momiji brisa toutes leurs espérances.

Le Dieu du Juunitchi (avec un D majuscule s'il vous plait) était la, et il n'était pas content.

(Kiki : peuuuuuuuuur… Akito : meuh non meuh non te stresse pas j'ai pas pris la tronçonneuse !! Kiki : Ah ouais ! et ça c'est quoi ? Akito : Ben une kalachnikov et alors ? Kiki : On va tous mouriiiiir TT)

Akito balaya la pièce d'un regard noir. 

-« Bonjour, dit il d'une voix glaciale, asseyez vous, j'ai à vous parler.

-Bonjours Akito-sempa… Commença Ayamé

SDENG

Le Dieu du Juunitshi asséna un puissant crochet du droit au serpent qui alla voltiger un peu plus loin. (Akito : 1 Somas : 0 )

-J'ai dis ASSIS !! répéta t'il d'un ton sans équivoque, ASSIS et EN SILENCE !!

Hatori, qui revenait tout juste du salon, ferma la bouche qu'il venait d'ouvrir toute grande et prit place sur une chaise.

-Ecoutez bien, continua Akito, je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remar…

-Gomen mais voulez vous du thé Akito-san ? l'interrompit alors Tohru.

Un frisson parcourut alors l'assemblé des Somas : la connerie légendaire du saumon venait encore de frapper. Akito jeta un regard noir à la niaise qui occupait momentanément son (magnifique) corps (bodybuildé) (Akito : Heiiiiiin ?! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Kiki : Na désolée ça m'a échappé ). Et asséna une gifle magistrale à Shiguré qui passait par la (XD) toujours dans le corps de l'onigiri. (Akito : 2 Somas : 0 )

-Je ne peux pas me permettre d'abîmer ma superbe apparence, se justifia t'il, par contre la sienne… (Kiki : ouais !On s'en tape ).

-Je disais donc, avant que l'autre tache ne m'interrompe, reprit Akito foudroyant l'assemblée du regard, que nous subissons en ce moment un autre aspect de notre malédiction -l'échange corporel entre Somas- qui ne se manifeste que tous les 100 ans, lors de l'anniversaire du jour maudit ou celle ci nous fut jetée.

Malheureusement, s'il existe un moyen de rompre cet enchantement, je n'en ai trouvé aucun dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Je me suis donc résolu à venir voir si mes « éduqués »

-un sourire sadique passa sur son visage- en savaient plus que moi sur le sujet.

Il y eut un petit silence, chaque Soma s'assurant que OUI c'était bien une question et que OUI ils allaient pouvoir répondre sans risquer une mort prématurée.

Hatori se racla la gorge.

-Eh bien … je me souviens vaguement d'avoir lu quelque chose sur le sujet dans les annales de la famille mais je ne me rappelle plus quoi au juste. Désolé ,ajouta t'il devant le regard carnassier que lui lançait Akito ,je vais immédiatement aller vérifier cela.

Le dragon se leva, attrapa son manteau et sortit précipitamment .

Le Dieu du Juunitchi ne broncha pas son regard se posant successivement sur Yuki (extrêmement mal à l'aise dans le corps de Kuréno) ,Shiguré (toujours assommé sur le sol) et Tohru dont le sourire niais était figé par la peur .

Il shoota dans le nez du chien (spéciale dédicace à Drago Malefoy) et jeta un regard courroucé à l'onigiri .

-Et alors ,enragea t'il, ça t'écorcherais la bouche de me proposer du thé ?! »

(score à la mi-temps Akito : 3 Somas : 0)

A suivre…

Bisous à tous

Et reviewsss please !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Anniversaire et échanges corporels 

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Fruits basket et un peu de Fullmetal alchemist

**Rating** : T pour insinuations douteuses et yaoi pas de scènes explicites.

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring **: Multiples

**Note importante** : Merci beaucoup à Lumière02, AthenaisDeLioncourt et Laura pour vos reviews.J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire (c'est en quelque sorte un POV d'Hatori)

La question est donc « que va t'il arriver à Tori-chan ? Qu'a encore imaginé le fanfikeuse folle dans ses délires psicoparanoïaques ? Yuki parviendra t'il enfin à faire pousser ses fraises ?(bon OK ça on s'en tape ) L'auteur va t'elle s'acheter un cerveau prochainement ?(beeeeeen ) Shiguré dansera t'il sur l'air de « voulez vous coucher avec moi » avec Ayamé ?Yuki découvrira t'il qu'Akito est une femme avant ou après s'être fait violé par celle ci (euh na dsl je m'égare la … XD) » Bref…

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant ce temps Hatori, qui avait vainement tenté de faire démarrer sa voiture pendant un bon moment (Raaaah p de voiture qui tombe toujours en panne quand il faut paaaaaas !!!), courrait ou plutôt sprintait en direction, du manoir Soma (voix de Nelson Montfort vous savez le commentateur sportif et le numéro 12 , Hatori Soma en provenance du Japon ,semble bien partit pour pulvériser le record mondial du 100 mètres …).

-« Courage ,se dit il ,après avoir tournée au coin de la rue plus que 50 mètres et…

PAAAF

Il venait de percuter violemment quelqu'un.

-Aie !!

-Ouieuuu

-Non pensa Hatori, pas ça ! Je connais cette voix mais pitié faites que je me trompe !!!

-Ayamé ? demanda Mayuko en se relevant

(Hatori : nannnnn !!! Kiki : Eeeet si ! Hatori --')

Qu'est ce que fais la ?Hein ? Et pourquoi t'es habillé comme Hatori ?

-Evidement, pensa le dragon, je suis toujours dans le corps d'Aya donc elle me prend pour lui.

(Hatori est d'une grande logique parfois…)

-Hahahahaha, répondit le médecin dans une piètre imitation du rire hystérique à la Ayamé, et bien il m'a prêté l'un de ses costumes pour la conception de ma nouvelle ligne de vêtements et …

On y était. Hatori n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant pour ne rien dire et, afin d'être le plus convainquant possible dans le rôle d'Aya, avait dit la première connerie qui lui passait par l'esprit et se retrouvait à présent à court d'idée.

-C'est bizarre, fit Mayuko, lui sauvant la mise, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as bousculée, j'aurais juré que tu étais Hatori…

-Oh ! Cela doit être à cause du costume, se justifia le dragon, embarrassé d'être si facilement démasqué.

-Sûrement, continua la jeune femme, ou alors c'est mon envie de le rencontrer qui me fais prendre mes désirs pour des réalités.

Hatori ,qui avait ouvert la bouche pour sortir une connerie plus grosse que lui (façon Aya) ,ne trouva soudain plus rien à dire et resta bouche bée .

-Euuuh …Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?!

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ,lui répondit son vis à vis en lui lançant un regard noir ,tu sais très bien que je suis amoureuse d'Hatori et que cela de date pas d'hier !!

Il y eut un long silence.

-Euh Ayamé ça va ? demanda Mayuko devant le silence abasourdit du serpent .

Hatori ferma les yeux . Il les rouvrit.

-Une erreur fatale s'est produite dans les système B 945 12 C ,l'informa poliment son cerveau, votre mémoire vive est actuellement en surcharge et l'information ne peut être traitée. Veuillez patienter…

-Mayuko m'aime ? parvint enfin à comprendre le dragon (bé sré temps) ,elle m'aime depuis longtemps ?

BUG DANS LA MATRICE

En raison d'une surcharge de données, continua la voix officielle que seul Hatori entendait, nous avons été contraint de redémarrer le système .

LOADING veuillez patienter LOADING….

-Et qu'en penses tu Aya ?

-Je euh… quoi ,pardon ?

-Tu pense qu'Hatori euuuh pourrait … ressentir quelque chose pour moi ?répéta la prof en rougissant légèrement .

MERDE

Vite trouver un truc absolument pas cohérent ,une grosse connerie à sortit !! Viiite !

-Tu sais Mayu-chan ,commença t'il, comme le disait le professeur Kimpachi ,le cœur d'un homme n'est jamais définitivement brisé et avec un peu de super glue et bien les choses s'arrangent toujours et …

-Donc, l'interrompit le jeune femme ,tu penses que quelque chose serait possible entre nous ?

-Eh bien oui ,peut être ,euh je sais pas …Mais en tout cas tu devrais le lui dire, il ne devinera jamais tout seul ,bafouilla Hatori qui était, après tout, bien placé pour le savoir.

-Hn… fit Mayuko, on verra .Euh bon ben à plus Aya ,je vais y réfléchir.

-Oui ,à plus tard, répondit le dragon ,sérieusement ébranlé (maiiiiis non pas « branlé ») par les révélations qui lui avaient été faites .

Reprenant ses esprits ,il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les manoir Soma .

Revenons à présent chez Shiguré où tout ne se passait pas aussi bien que pour Hatori (Hatori : parce que t'appelles ça « bien se passer toi ?! » Kiki : Ben oui… ça aurait pu être pire pour toi, tu sais au début j'avais envisagé de te faire rencontrer un ex d'Ayamé qui aurait essayé de te brancher fufufu… Hatori : TT Kiki continue implacablement mais je voyais déjà Clara sortir le bazooka alors je me suis abstenue … Hatori saute dans les bras de Clara merchiiiii !!!! Clara a pas tout comprit mais ne se plaint pas de la situation Ben de rien…

Spéciale dédicace à Clara-chan )

Il régnait un silence de Mort dans le salon (oui chez moi Mort prend presque toujours une majuscule…). Akito, assit sur le canapé, sirotait le thé que Tohru avait (enfin) consentit à lui servir, tout en jetant de temps à autres de petits coups d'œil lubriques à Yuki qui (arf Kiki : le retour de la blague pas drôle ouais ouais je sais…)toujours dans le corps de Kuréno, ne savait plus où se mettre.

La niaise, quant à elle, soignait le nez de Shiguré (ou plutôt son propre nez XD) qui en profitait pour mater allègrement ses seins (euh enfin ceux d'Akito mais en fait de Tohru dans le cas présent sachant que la racine carrée est égale à l'inverse de …Raaaah jmembrouille toute seule la…)

Yuki se leva soudain et ,ne supportant plus les regard ambigus que lui jetait son chef de famille ,décida d'aller faire un tour dans son jardin potager .Ayamé le suivit, officiellement parce que

-Yuki, mon freeere je t'aiiime attend moiii !!! et officieusement parce que cela ne lui plaisait pas trop de laisser Yuki seul alors qu'Akito se trouvait dans les parages.

(Akito : ben pourquoi ?! Kiki : devine !)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flash info : le retour

Shiguré attrape ses pompons et court vers la scène en se rétamant la gueule tous les deux pas à cause de ses talons aiguilles Vive le v…

Akito sort la tronçonneuse qu'il avait planqué sous son kimono (Yuki soulagé Aaaah c'était donc ça la bosse sous ta ceinture … Akito : nan c'était autre chose… Yuki : Beuuuuuuh) et décapite Shiguré. A un petit moment d'hésitation et tronçonne aussi Aya : on sait jamais, lui vaut mieux être prudent et le butter AVANT qu'il ne commence à faire des conneries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiki regarde le massacre Ahem oui…

Euh à la base j'avais interrompu l'histoire pour vous annoncer mon extrême tristesse face à la perte d'un être cher (maiiis non pas « chair »), sans qui je ne serais rien, celui pour qui j'aurais été prête à donner ma vie et que je porterais toujours dans mon cœur…

Ayamé attrape le clavier et contrefait la voix de l'auteur : mon regretté poisson rouge, Hatori, qui m'a apporté tant de bonheur et…

Kiki : Hey ! T'étais pas sensé être mort toi ?!

Aya : Na Hatori (pas le poisson rouge l'autre !!) m'a ressuscité (Jésus, Jésus, Jésus revient, Jésus revient parmit les tiens…)

Kiki : regarde Hatori en train de recoudre Shiguré à la Frankenstein Ah OK (plus près de Toi Seigneuuuur hem dsl).

Oui bon non mon poisson rouge se porte bien et je suppose que vous avez tous deviné (à part Aya mais bon Aya…) de qui je veux parler…

petit silence

Ok, que tous ceux qui n'ont pas comprit de qui je parle lèvent la main !!

regarde la foret de mains dressées devant elle

D'accord je vais vous le dire bande de glandus, je parlais d'Envy, génial perso de Fullmetal alchemist (namourchériquej'aimeetquej'embrassec'esttoileplussexyyyy hem) dont j'ai récemment appris la prochaine disparition (comprenez : dans le film de FMA ) et …

Yuki : et c'est pour qu'on pleure sur la mort de ce psychopathe sadique que t'as interrompu la fic ?! T'as un grain ou quoi ?! (ben ouais sans blague il t'as fallu « que » douzes pages pour t'en apercevoir …l'es perspicace le Yuki)Personne va le regretter c'était qu'un vieux pervers machiavélique !!

Kiki : sort la hache la violence c'est mal range la hache Mais parfois c'est nécessaire ressort la hache

SCHBUNK (bruit approximatif de la hache s'écrasant sur la tête de Yuki)

fritchfrrfrr hiihiihihi

Aaaaarg naon pas le bruitage démoniaque de la plage et des mouettes !!Kyaaaaaa !!

XD laissez tomber : spéciale dédicace à Mathilde-chan

Bon Ok un peu de sérieux là…

Shiguré : ser… quoi ?! Je ne crois pas que ce mot fasse partie de ton vocabulaire Kiki…

Kiki : tu te tais …

Donc je disais ,cette perte tragique blablabla… douleur en mon cœur brisé patati patata… eeeeet je demande donc UNE minute de silence TOTAL en la mémoire de notre cher et regretté Envy…

Envy : Oui ?! Qui me parle ? (qui me parle qui me parle ? SBUNK il se prend la porte des morts dans la gueule ouais ouais je sais je sais : victime de société de consomâââtion (comme dirait mon vénéré prof d'histoire))

Kiki : ta gueule on est en plein dans la minute de silence en ton honneur là…

Envy : Ah OK désolé…

Kiki : HEY !! T'étais pas sensé être mort toi ?! (j'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu en écrivant cette phrase pas vous ?)

Envy : Et non, tu sais Kiki, c'est comme dans les films, quant à un moment donné un personnage meurt, l'acteur n'est pas vraiment mort dans la vraie vie !!

Kiki : Ah bon ?! Ouais jme disais aussi… et donc euh dans la VRAIE vie tu ne le déteste pas du tout Ed hein ?!

Envy : voit venir les allusions vaseuses et le yaoi à la clé à 200 km Et bien non mais tu sais, je suis fiancé …

Kiki : Ooooh (Kimi mode : on) et avec quiii ?!

Rose : cheveux rose (menfin on a pas idée de s'appeler Rose et d'avoir les cheveux roses quand même…) dans le vent alors qu'y a paaaaaaas de vent, et voix naiseuse

Bonjour ! C'est moi

Lourd silence pesant

Kiki fait semblant de ne pas avoir comprit Oui je sais que c'est toi tu ressemble pas au Pape quand même !!

Envy : Nan ce que Rose voulait dire c'est que passe un bras autour de la taille de la niaise c'est elle ma fiancée.

Kiki : OO

Envy et Rose :

Kiki pousse le couple vers la porte des morts Ahem tout ceci est une fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages ou des évènements réels serait totalement fortuite et involontaire …

Ed regarde l'homonculus Envy ?! My love why ?!

Roy regarde hagane no Eeeed? Ben alors tu m'aime paaaaas ?!! TT

Hugues regarde le flame alchemist Roooy ? Sweetheart ?

Havoc regarde l'idole des femmes-soldats à savoir Roy (chais pas pourquoi mais jle verrais bien dans un spot publicitaire pour du dentifrice avec plein de femmes en minjupe motif militaire et le sourire qui fait shtiiing…cherchez pas XD ) Coloneeeel pourquoiiiii ?!!!!

Riza : Mais quelle bande de GOSSES !!

(c'est ce qu'on appelle une réaction en chaîne XD)

Haru : Tu me passe le pop corn Rin-chan ?

Kyo regarde Haru, regarde l'auteur Eeeeeeh !! Pourquoi il est pas dans la fic lui ?! Pourquoi il a pas à subir tes délires pervers lui ? Hein ?! Ya du favoritisme la ou quoi ?

Kiki : Beeen en fait au début de la fic, j'ai exclu d'emblée certains personnages comme Kisa et Hiro (trop jeunes pour participer à des perversions), Rin dont je ne connaissais pas encore bien le caractère, et Haru que j'ai en fait carrément zapé….

Haru bouche pleine de pop corn mshhpa mshgamsd lmmsa mshhmaou dmms nmsnou (comprendre : mais c'est pas grave on s'amuse bien à regarder nous … ouioui grâce à ma grande fréquentation des cinémas Pathé, je parle couramment le pop corn…).

Akito : Retenez-moi…

personne ne bouge

Akito : Wahaaaaaa air de « la chevauchée fantastique » papapapa pam papapapa pam papapapapapapapapapam Chargeeeeeeeezzz !!

Kiki : STOOOP !! Fin du flash info !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiguré et Ayamé (qui ont pour une fois très bien retenu la leçon) ne bougent pas (et non pas de choré cette fois ), Shiguré se contentant de susurrer à l'oreille d'un serpent rosissant :

« With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

fin du délire psychédélique, que tous ceux qui sont mort lèvent la main…compte Ok vous pouvez la baisser et allez reposer en paix un peu plus loin siouplait XD

Résumé de la situation avant le flash info pour éviter les « euuuh c'était quoi l'histoire déjà ? »

(euuuh c'était quoiii mon histoire déjà mmmm ah vi)

Envy : bon désolé les gens mais l'auteur étant récemment tombée (presque) accidentellement dans les escaliers elle ne pourra pas continuer la fic pour le moment mais air machiavélique ne vous inquiétez pas je veillerais **personnellement **à son prompt rétablissement….

Kiki : proteste Mmm mmm mnnn !! 

Envy: Tssss chut quand on a la mâchoire cassée on parle pas...

Kiki : Nana je ne suis pas morte même si l'autre psychopathe vert moisi a essayé de m'assommer avec mes plâtres j'ai survécu ! Promis je ferais plus attention avant d'offenser un personnage dangereux la prochaine fois… Alala c'est risqué d'écrire des fanfics on dirait pas comme ça mais….

Envy : QUI A DES CHEVEUX VERT MOISIS ?!

Kiki : oups…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« - Bon sang LACHE MOI Aya !!Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me suivre comme ça !! répéta pour la 87134 eme fois le rat en tentant de semer son royal frangin à travers le jardin.

- Mais enfin Yuki, répondit Ayamé en passant un bras faussement protecteur autour des épaules de son pitit frère chiri, je t'aimeuuuuh et je veux être TOUJOURS avec toi !!ajouta t'il d'un ton à la limite de l'hystérie, tout en plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue du rat désespéré.

- Raaaaaah !! ronchonna Yuki en tentant de se dégager, maiiiis lâche-moi !

- Certainement pas mon frère chiri, répondit aussitôt le serpent, tandis qu'un étrange sourire se formait sur ses lèvres (genre celui qui vous fait flipper grave si vous n'avez pas de capotes sur vous…), pour une fois que nous sommes seuls et que je peux te prendre…ajouta t'il en se collant à son rat de frère pétrifié.

- Quoiiii ?! s 'étrangla Yuki, troublé par la proximité de son propre visage (squatté en l'occurrence par Ayamé) et du sien (c'est pas clair mon histoire là….)

-…dans mes bras, termina le serpent qui souriait à présent malicieusement, Rooooh qu'es-tu allé imaginer, petit pervers ?!

Yuki s'apprêtait à assommer Ayamé et à lui hurler à la face toute une flopée d'injures quand soudain

SDENG (jvous ai déjà dit que j'étais pas douée pour les bruitages na ?)

une pelle frappa en plein sur le plexus (juste là où ça fait bien mal. Et du Synthol ? I z'en ont pas ? Les pauuuuvres... OK OK jme tais) Yuki, toujours dans le corps de Kuréno et Ayamé, toujours dans celui du rat.

(Enfin pas une grosse pelle style chasse au trésor (et tout lmonde avec moi dans l'hélicoptère ouééééé) se protège des pierres qu'on lui lance Aieuuh, plutôt une dans le style de « l'indispensable ustensile » multiusages de Kougyo dans Imadoki si vous voyez (celui avec lequel il drague, il assomme les méchant et fait aussi, accessoirement, du jardinage.)

Yuki se releva en pestant (et vi ya des jours comme ça où il vaut mieux rester couché) et fit face à son assaillante : Arisa.

-Yuki !! rugit celle ci, en s'adressant de toute évidence à Ayamé, toujours dans le corps du rat, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu connaissais Kuréno… et à ce point…

En effet, Ayamé tenait toujours son frère adoré serré tout contre lui.

-Ah nan, se justifia Yuki un peu largué en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son royal frangin, c'est pas ce que tu crois, Aya euh na Yuki est mon cousin et…

-Nous n'avons pas coutume de pratiquer l'inceste chez les Soma, termina Ayamé d'un ton outragé.

(Kiki : Ah bon ? regarde Yuki et Kyo d'un air déçu dommage…Roooh j'arête parce que après les gens vont encore dire (et penser) que je suis perverse XP comment ça trop tard ?! )

-C'est bizarre, dit soudain Hana qui était arrivée en même temps qu'Uo, les ondes de Yuki ressemblent fort à celle de son frère aujourd'hui…

Elle posa ensuite son regard sombre et froid sur le vrai Yuki, mal à l'aise dans le corps du coq.

-Quant à celles de ton ami Kuréno, continua t'elle, on dirait plûtot celle de notre « prince »…

Arisa jeta un coup d'oeil désabusé à Hana avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le rat.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as jamais rappelé, lui demanda t'elle d'un ton furieux en faisant craquer de façon menaçante les articulations de ses mains.

-Hein ?! Je … euh quoi ?! répondit Yuki, pour le coup carrément largué par la situation, Ben c'est… euh parce queuh…

-Kuréno a beaucoup de travail en tant que secrétaire de la famille Soma, embraya Ayamé, venant à son secours, je suppose qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Oui, c'est ça, affirma Yuki avec un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais je le ferais, c'est promis !

-Ah ? Ah bon… j'espère répondit alors Uo d'un ton soudainement beaucoup plus triste.

Oui… En fait nous étions venues voir Tohru, sais tu où elle est ? ajouta t'elle à l'attention d'Ayamé, toujours dans le corps du rat.

-Ben… je crois que ça va pas être possible (pas ê-tre po-ssible lalalalala ben quoi vous connaissez pas la chanson ?!), dit alors Yuki en songeant que compte tenu du fait que c'était actuellement Shiguré qui squattait le corps de l'onigiri, ses deux meilleures amies ne tarderaient (probablement ) pas beaucoup avant de s'apercevoir que quelque chose « clochait », Tohru est... euh occupée. Oui c'est ça, elle a énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui et je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra vous voir. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas à la maison en ce moment… (bouuuh l'excuse foireuse…).

-Occupée ? répéta Uo d'un ton sceptique.

-Ouais, fit Ayamé en souriant (pervers powaaaaaaaaaaa) avec Kyo.

On reste calme, se dit Yuki, on ne lui saute pas dessus, on ne le bat pas jusqu'a ce qu'il crève, restons calmes restonscalmerestonscaaaaaaaalmes !!!!

A suivre…

Bisous à tous

Et reviewsss please !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Anniversaire et échanges corporels**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Fruits basket et un peu de Fullmetal alchemist

**Rating** : T pour insinuations douteuses et yaoi pas de scènes explicites.

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring **: Multiples

**Note importante** :

Moooon Dieu mais cette fic est en train de virer sérieusement perverse… Sisi jvous jure ça devient pire qu'avant --'Na rassurez vous ça vire pas (encore) au porno mais bon disons que mes sous entendus deviennent de plus en plus vaseux…

Envy : Ouais, je confirme

Edward :-)

Envy : Pourquoi il fait cette tête la lui ?

Kiki : Euuuh tu verras…

Bon ben enjoy quand même hein ?Merci beaucoup à AthenaisDeLioncourt, allezhopunptitverredesake, et Masu-chan pour vos reviews.

Je vous met aussi le tableau des changements de corps pour vous aider à vous retrouver dans ce bordel

Tohru se retrouve dans le corps d'Akito

Akito se retrouve dans le corps de Momiji

Momiji se retrouve dans le corps d'Hatori

Hatori se retrouve dans le corps d'Ayamé

Ayamé se retrouve dans le corps de Yuki

Yuki se retrouve dans le corps de Kuréno

Kuréno se retrouve dans le corps de Kagura

Kagura se retrouve dans le corps de Kyo

Kyo se retrouve dans le corps de Shiguré

Shiguré se retrouve dans le corps de Tohru

Tohru se retrouve dans le corps d'Akito

**Chapitre 3 :**

Uo et Hana regardèrent Aya, toujours dans le corps de Yuki sourire perversement et le rat, toujours dans celui du coq devenir rouge de haine.

-« Mais tu pouvais pas fermer ta grande GUEULE non ?!! » explosa soudain celui ci.

-« Roooh ! lui répondit son frangin, si on peut même plus rigoler »…

Uo était interloquée. Elle regarda successivement les deux jeunes hommes (qui a dit « miam » ?) qui continuaient de se disputer d'un air abasourdit.

-« Yuki et Ayamé ». Répéta Hanajima d'un ton sans émotion.

Il y eut un silence mortel et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Akito, qui squattait toujours le corps du petit Momiji eut la mauvaise (bonne) idée ,d'aller prendre l'air dans le jardin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXpause délireXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward : Chuis pas petiiiiiit Kiki : Rooooh mais nan jparlais pas de toi bouleeeeet… Envy ? Console le tu veux ? Regarde il a l'air tout triste, il a besoin d'affection le pauuuuuvre… Envy lueur perverse dans le regard (kyaaaaa c'est encore comme ça qu'il est le plus beauuuu !!!) OK, ça marche

Kiki commence à courir mais se fait rapidement rattraper par les forumeurs qui l'assoment à coups de poêle Aieuuuuuh !! Envy ! Heeeeelp !!

Envy : 'eu 'a 'ui o'u'é (comprendre : chpeux pas chuis occupé !!)

Edward : Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Kiki : Kyaaaaaa nouvelle volée de coups de poêle --'se relit Oh mon Dieu ça devient très très grave là… Mieux vaut fermer la parenthèse)

Yuki : L'auteur étant malencontreusement décédée pour cause de lapidation à coups de poêles excessive, cette fic se doit d'être interrompue et …

Kiki voix faible Nana chuis pas morte

Mathilde air détaché Ah ?

SDENG

Bon.

(Nana je vais pas continuer dans mon état ça pourrait dégénérer assez rapidement… C'est juste un « bon » comme ça pour faire genre…)

Envy : Genre quoi ?

Kiki : regard pervers Ah ? T'es revenu…

Envy : AH NON HEIN CA VA PAS RECOMMENCER !!!!

Roy pelle à la main Ca suffit maintenant il est à moi Edwaaaaard

CHDEEEENGGG

se relit

Va se coucher

Jvous avais dit que j'avais la grippe ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXfin du délireXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- « Tiens ! s'exclama Uo pour rompre le silence glacial qui s'était imposé, mais c'est le gentil petit Momiji !Comment vas-t… »

La yankee se figea subitement sous le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Akito qui, bien que toujours dans le corps du lapin, appréciait assez modérément d'être appelé « gentil petit Momiji ».Il grimaça.

-« Non, répondit il d'un ton plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, je ne suis pas Momiji. »

-« Akito- saaaaaaaaaaaaan !! hurla la niaise -toujours sous l'apparence du chef de la famille Soma- d'une voix hystérique en sortant de la maison, ya Shiguré qui est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure !! Il n'arête pas de … »Toto se prit alors royalement les pieds dans le tapis qui ornait la terrasse (Shiguré : nié ?! ya pas de tapis sur ma terrasse !Kiki : Je sais C'est ça la grande force de Tohru ! Elle se prend les pieds dans le tapis même quand ya pas de tapis!!), fit un double salto avant peu gracieux et totalement loupé, avant d'atterrir juste à coté d'Akito, s'accrochant de justesse à son kimono pour éviter de s'étaler sur le sol boueux. (Yuki énervé IL EST PAS BOUEUX MON JARDIN !!!!!)

-« Lâche-moi ! ordonna le chef des Soma, irrité qu'elle s'en sorte à si bon compte, et tais-toi !! » ajouta t'il s'apercevant que la niaise avait de nouveau ouvert la bouche.

-« Bizarre, répéta Hana toujours aussi calme, les ondes de ce jeune « homme » (elle marqua un temps d'arrêt qui fit blêmir Akito) ressemblent fort à celles de notre petite Tohru… »

-« Ah ouais ? fit Uo de plus en plus à l'ouest ».

-« Putain, pensa Yuki, ça se complique… »

-« Bon, pensa Akito, elle est où ma tronçonneuse fétiche que je règle le problème une fois pour toute ? »

-« ….. » pensa (ou plutôt ne pensa pas) Tohru

-« Alors, pensa Ayamé, il est grand temps que je joue ma carte maitresse, mon succès est imminent je vais régler le problème en moins de deux. Mais après tout c'est normal ; je suis si beau, si génial, si sexy, si intelligent, si royal si … (Aya : Quoi … ?! Kiki : Ben j'ai la flemme de retranscrire toutes tes pensées narcissiques c'est chiant et puis on les connaît par cœur tfacon… Aya : … Kiki : Oh putain je lui ai cloué le bec là…Aya ? ça va ? Ayaaaaa réaaaagiiiit !!!Milou appelle Tintin Milou appelle Tintin (euh na c'est l'inverse) vous me recevez ? Euh bon, on va tenter plus radical… Aya ? 69 ? pas de réaction Kiki : c'est grave là… )

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la solution, dit alors le frère de Yuki d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui ne parvint qu'à faire hausser un sourcil dédaigneux à Akito et à faire blêmir encore davantage le rat, elle tient même en un seul mot ! (attention c'est assez rare chez Aya, précisons le et profitez en …).

Le serpent sortit alors son portable d'un replis de son costume d'infirmière (ben oui zavé pas oublié quand même, il est dans le corps de Yuki et s'est fringué en infirmière… bon perso je l'avoue j'avais complètement zapé ce détail ce qui explique le manque de réaction flagrant d'Uo et Hana à la vue d'un Yuki habillé comme cela.. Gomen), composa en toute hâte le numéro et après quelques longues secondes d'attente, entendit enfin le « allô » tant désiré (nan nan ce verbe n'a pas spécialement de connotation perverse dans le contexte désolée )

-Hatoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! beugla t'il, rapliiiiiiique on a besoin de toiiiiiiiii !!!!!!! »

-« Quoi ? répondit le dragon dont l'intégralité du système auditif avait été fortement endommagé par le cri strident d'Ayamé, Maintenant ?! »

-« Ouiiiiiii !! Met ton déguisement de S.E.M. et dépêche toi de reveniiiiiir », hurla le serpent avant de raccrocher.

-« S.E.M. ? répéta Yuki, craignant déjà le pire, ça veut dire quoi ? »

-« Sado Et Maso ? » proposa Akito avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-« Naaaaaaaan (malheureusement) répondit Ayamé, ça veut dire Super Effaceur de Mémoire … »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cependant, alors qu'une partie de la famille Soma se débattait joyeusement dans le jardin pour se tirer d'affaire, Kyo, toujours dans le corps de Shiguré, avait accepté d'entamer une partie de Scrabble avec ce dernier, toujours sous l'apparence de Toto. Le roux n'était pas particulièrement fan de ce jeu mais il s'ennuyait ferme à rester ainsi cloîtré à l'intérieur de la maison (ordre d'Akito). De plus, le jeu avait au moins l'avantage d'occuper son esprit à autre chose qu'a imaginer Yuki nu et recouvert de crème chantilly ou bien entrant brusquement dans la salle de bain pour se « laver » avec lui, ou encore lascivement allongé d'un air suggestif sur son lit.

Le neko secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ces « mauvaises » pensées de son esprit. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Vivre dans le corps de Shiguré était un enfer pour le chat qui, constamment harcelé par un taux anormal d'hormones, se voyait imaginer, totalement indépendamment de sa volonté, des choses d'une rare perversion.

-« Avril, fit alors Shiguré en plaçant ses lettres sur le plateau de jeu, 12 points ».

Kyo soupira. Ce jeu n'avait décidément rien de palpitant.

-« Chaton », répliqua t'il, posant ses lettres et notant ses points sans remarquer la dangereuse lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Shiguré.

Le chien sembla réfléchir un instant puis un large sourire pervers et calculateur se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

-« Scrabble !!s'exclama t'il, je place toutes mes lettres » !

-« Ah ? fit Kyo avait un intérêt et une motivation rarement égalée, Bon ben alors… »

- « Fellation » !! rugit Shiguré d'un air réjouit

-« Hein ?! se réveilla brusquement le neko, de quoi ?! »

-« Ouais, fit le chien goguenard en plaçant ses lettres, 70 points » !

Kyo respira profondément pour chasser la rougeur qui s'était installée sur ses joues et pour tenter de calmer les battements saccadés de son cœur.

-« Hahaha, répéta Shiguré impassiblement, ma victoire est assurée. »

-« Shiguré, remarqua alors Kyo, fellation ça prend deux « l » t'en as qu'un là… »

-« Ah ? fit le chien en se penchant légèrement sur la table, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, pour mieux pouvoir s'envoler ? »

-« Ne ? Euh je pense que tu confonds avec « hirondelle » répondit Kyo en rougissant légèrement, Nyo ?! Tu fais quoi là Shiguré ?!! »

Car, en effet, le pervers squattant le corps de la niaise, non content de s'être outrageusement penché en avant, offrant ainsi au chat pétrifié une trèèèèèèèès belle vue sur la poitrine de la niaise, avait grimpé sur sa chaise et se trouvait à présent à quatre pattes sur la table, s'approchant félinement d'un Kyo dont le cerveau semblait définitivement être passé en mode stand by.

Mais revenons à nos moutons(Hiro : oui ? Kiki : na pas toi…) qui, toujours dans le jardin, attendaient dans un silence mortel l'arrivée de super-Hatori. Uo et Hana semblaient complètement larguées par la situation et regardaient d'un air hébété Ayamé, fixant le ciel.

-« Ah !! le voilà ! », s'exclama soudain le serpent, désignant du doigt un petit point rouge et bleu se détachant sur le ciel blanc (ben quoi ? J'ai décidé qui yaurait des nuages ce jour là d'abord…)

Et, en effet, c'était bien Hatori, habillé en superman (le collant moulant !! le collant moulant!! Kiki : on se calme le fan club d'Hatori là…) les cheveux plaqués en arrière et sans lunettes (ouais d'ailleurs j'en profite pour dire que j'ai toujours trouvé ça con superman : il a exactement la même vieille gueule de boulet qu'avant et pourtant sans lunette et coiffé différemment personne n'a la moindre petite idée de qui il peut être… pas même Loïs … louche na ? C'est pareil pour Sailor moon, Cat's eyes ou encore Fantomette !! Elles changent de fringues et hop ! Méconnaissables ! Peuuuh même que dans la vraie vie ça marche que dalle ouais expérience vécue ').

Dans un puissant bruit de rétro-projecteurs Super dragon se posa donc sur le sol du jardin, entre deux choux-fleurs.

-« Quoi alors ?! s'exclama Hatori en regardant Ayamé, un vieux livre à la main ,qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

-« Agent Aya au rapport, chef !! lui répondit le serpent en se mettant au garde-à-vous, les jeunes filles ici présentes ont vu quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient pas dû voir chef ! Ou plutôt comprit quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient pas dû comprendre chef ! Ou plutôt deviné quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient pas dû deviner chef ! Ou plutôt… »

-« Venez en au fait sergent », l'interrompit le dragon, irrité.

-« On a besoin de votre aide chef !! Qu'elles oublient tous ce qu'elles ont vu chef ! Maintenant chef ! »

-« Entendu mais Aya ! »

-« Voui chef ? »

-« Si tu répètes ne serait-ce encore qu'une seule fois le mot « chef », je t'extermine comprit ? »

Hatori murmura alors quelques formules (magiques), remua les doigts tel un prestidigitateur de pacotille et Uo et Hana tombèrent sur le sol, inanimées.

-« Problème résolu chef », aboya alors Ayamé, se tournant vers Akito, toujours au garde-à-vous.

Notre dragon international (dsl privet joke ;-P) eut soudain l'air très las.

Alors que les membres de la famille Soma qui se trouvaient dans le jardin semblaient avoir résolu une partie de leurs problèmes, Kyo, toujours dans la cuisine se trouvait dans une situation des plus dérangeante. En effet, il se tenait assit, vissé sur sa chaise, le regard vide et observant avec une certaine angoisse Shiguré s'approcher doucement à quatre pattes sur la table, éparpillant un peu partout les pièces du jeu de scrabble.

Le chat retint sa respiration, les lèvres de Shiguré sous l'apparence de Tohru n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de siennes quand soudain : VLAM !! La porte d'entrée claqua et la voix autoritaire d'Akito demanda expressément à tous les Somas de se réunir dans le salon. Notre pervers national sursauta alors brusquement et perdit l'équilibre, tombant et s'étalant de tout son long sur Kyo.

Ayamé, toujours squattant le corps de Yun-Yun, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et eut la chance de voir un instant un chat très mécontent écrasé sous le poids d'une lycéenne en minijupe, avant que ce dernier, furieux, ne bondisse et ne lui lacère cruellement les bras.

-« Ouhouh s'exclama t'il d'un ton jovial (et pervers), je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez mais ça avait l'air chaud… J'aurais jamais cru que Kyo était du type sado… »

-« Moi non plus », acquiesça douloureusement Shiguré en se relevant.

-« Vos GUEULES !! » S'exclama alors Kyo, hors de lui en désertant la cuisine pour un endroit plus calme où se retransformer.

-« GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! Un cri inuhumain retentit dans la maison tandis qu'une tornade rousse surgissait d'un mur (oui parfaitement ! Elle passe à travers le mur ! Shiguré larme à l'oeil Ma maiiiiison…) en hurlant : « Je suis Kyoeuh, Je suis KYOEUUUUH !!! Merci mon Dieu, OOOOOh mon AMOUUUUU ZBAFF. Kagura, car c'était elle qui squattait momentanément le corps du chat, finit inélutablement par s'exploser la face contre un mur et tomba, inconsciente, sous les regards consternés de l'asistance.

Quelques instant plus tard, l'intégralité des Somas ( plus la niaise) était rassemblée dans le salon, suspendue aux lèvres d'Hatori qui avait enfin trouvé comment résoudre la situation dans un vieux grimoire des archives du manoir Soma.

-« Euuuuh », fit Hatori un peu stressé de se sentir le point de mire de tous ses regards somaliens (Nan pas des gens qui habitent en Somalie, des Somas voyons !!).

-« Abrège. » La voix d'Akito claqua comme un fouet (whip me whip me Kikito-sempai… dsl… c'est la devise du fan club d'Akito sur le forum que je fréquente…) et résonna un instant dans la pièce silencieuse.

-« C'est que, commença le medecin, toujours dans le corps d'Ayamé, cela ne va pas vous plaire… (regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-te-tue-même-si-t'es-déjà-mort made in Akito). En fait… Hatori fit une nouvelle pause puis débita le reste de sa phrase à toute vitesse.

-« Pourretrouversoncorpsilfautembrasserlapersonnequiyaététransféré. » Il se cacha derrière ses mains, apréhendant apparament vivement la réaction des membres de sa (charmante) famille.

Mais rien ne vint. Les Somas le regardaient avec un air de profonde incompréhension, Akito le sourcil froncé et imprimant un air étrangement sadique au visage de Momiji, Shiguré abhorant un air de Tohru plus perverse à chaque seconde et Tohru elle même, squattant le corps d'Akito (vous voyez l'embrouille ?) ayant déconnecté depuis longtemps de la discussion et pensant à ce qu'elle allait cuisiner au prochain repas, un air niais sur le visage.

-« Embrasser ? » Finit par répéter Yuki d'un air incrédule.

Hatori hocha la tête.

-« Sur la bouche ? » Demanda Siguré des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Hatori hocha la tête.

-« Celui qui a notre corps ? » Interrogea Kyo d'un air dégoutté.

Hatori hocha la tête.

-« Pour revenir à la normale ? » questionna Momiji.

Hatori hocha la tête.

-« Avec la langue ? » Hasarda Ayamé, égal à lui même. (vous remarquerez l'effort fait sur les verbes non répétitifs quand même…)

Hatori hocha la …

-« Euh je ne sais pas. Le livre ne le précise pas. »

-« C'est HORS de question. La voix dangereusement calme d'Akito résonna dans le salon. Je refuse »

-« Mais euh comment dire… c'est que, reprit Hatori, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre moyen Akito Sama… »

Le Dieu du Juunitchi lui jeta un regard à geler un volcan en eruption (je sais c'est nul comme comparaison lol).

-« C'est MOI qui commence !! » S'exclama joyeusement Shiguré en se précipitant pour attraper Kyo qui tentait de s'échapper.

-« Allez baka, c'est pas la mort ricana Yuki avant de pousser un petit cri fort peu masculin tandis qu'une main se refermait sur son épaule. Il sursauta en voyant que cette main appartenait à son grand frère (adoré, si beau, si classe, si sexy … LACHE CE CLAVIER AYAME !!). Il commença à courir en voyant un large sourire pervers se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines.

Il s'en suivit un joyeux bordel, Akito assis sur le canapé en regardant Tohru d'un air dégoutté défiait Momiji d'oser s'approcher ne serait-ce qu'a moins de deux mètres de lui, Hatori très gêné lorgnant le lapin qui lui souriait, Ayamé s'approchant discrètement du dragon, son frère courant trop vite pour lui, Kuréno faisant à croche patte à Yuki avant d'apposer brievement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Kyo faisant de même avec Kagura, remerçiant les Dieux en leur promettant un reconnaissance éteeeernelle (comme les extraterrestres dans Toy story 2 vous voyez ?) pour avoir laissé la jeune fille évanouie si longtemps et Shiguré expliquant avec un plaisir non feint à Tohru, que comme dans les contes de fée, pour que l'histoire finisse bien, il fallait qu'ils se marrient et qu'ils aient beaucoup d'enfants (Et en plus elle le croit… Mais quelle NIAISE !!).

La situation retrouvait peu à peu son calme, chaque Soma embrassant successivement la personne qui squattait leur corps puis celle dont ils possédaient l'apparence, puis se retrouvant doucement mais instantanément transférée dans son enveloppe charnelle d'origine. Cela ne se fit bien sur pas sans quelques petits accrochages, Ayamé et Shiguré finissant par exemple assomés sur le sol pour avoir tenté de peloter respectivement Yuki et Kyo.

Seuls restaient Tohru (qui ne comprenait définitivement rien à la chose et qui était toute rouge, Shiguré lui ayant proposé de l'épouser), Momiji et Akito, ce dernier refusant catégoriquement de poser ses lèvres où que ce soit. (Il a raison… qui sait où ils ont pu trainer ses deux là… si c'est pour se retrouver avec tout plein d'aftes après…)

-« M'enfin Akito-sempai !! S'exclama joyeusement Ayamé tout content d'avoir retrouvé son (royal) physique, c'est pas la mort quand même !! Un pitit bisou de rien du tout et hop tout rentre dans l'ordre !! » Bien mal lui en prit. D'un geste fluide le Dieu, toujours dans le corps de Momiji, lui colla son pied dans l'estomac, l'envoyoyant s'écraser contre le mur… Les Somas eurent un mouvement instinctif de recul avant de se promettre de ne plus JAMAIS embetter le lapin.

-« Akito-sama, soyez raisonnable ! » Tenta Hatori.

-« Non. »

-« C'est pour une bonne cause ! » Renchérit Kureno.

-« Hors de question. »

-« On sera tous très gentils avec vous après !! » Dit Tohru d'une voix suraigüe.

-« Ta gueule toi. »

-« Je promet de ne plus parler pour ne rien dire !! » Jura Ayamé en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

-« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot non plus. »

-« Je promet de ne plus jamais vous tromper avec votre mère ! » S'exclama Shiguré.

-« Bien essayé mais ça ne prend pas. »

-« Je promet de ne plus jouer dans des films pornos… » Murmura Kagura.

-« ??!!?? »

-« Je plaisantais Akito sempai… »

ZBAFF

-« Je promet de venir vous voir plus souvent. » Dit Ayamé en se cachant derrière Yuki et en imitant sa voix

-« Hey !! » Fit ce dernier.

Mais, malheuresement pour lui, tous les Somas avaient perçu la lueur de perversité qui s'était allumée dans les yeux du Dieu du Juunitchi.

-« Je jure d'être plus gentil avec vous… » Continua Ayamé de la même façon en pinçant le rat pour qu'il se taise.

Akito haussa un sourcil.

-« Oh ouiii, très gentil, continua le serpent. Je vous laisserais me faire tout ce que vous voulez… »

A ce moment, Yuki voulut protester mais son frère l'en empêcha en lui murmurant à l'oreille quelques mots, parmis lesquels on pouvait distinguer « Kyo » et « reconnaissance éternelle ».

Jetant un regard gêné au chat objet de ses désirs depuis si longtemps, Yuki finit par se résigner à son triste sort (enfin façon de parler… avoir Akito-sempaï comme amant c'est pas la mooort non plus sourire pervers) et accepta.

Akito consentit ensuite enfin à embrasser successivement Tohru (qui, pour le coup, ne comprenait plus RIEN à la situation… Ben voui, c'était pas avec Shiguré qu'elle devait se marier ? Nyo ? Va faire la lessive Tohru, ça c'est dans tes cordes au moins …) puis Momiji, un peu effrayé, et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Chacun rentra tranquillement chez soi et la vie reprit son cours normal à moins que…

A suivre… 

Suite et fin dans l'épilogue prochainement

Revieeeeeeeeeeeew !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Anniversaire et échanges corporels**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Fruits basket et un peu de Fullmetal alchemist

**Rating** : T pour insinuations douteuses et yaoi pas de scènes explicites.

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring **: Multiples

**Note **:Je l'ai fait !! Yessssss enfin !!! (non non non on ne parle bien sûr pas de ma soit disant virginité là qu'est-ce-que-vous-allez-immaginer…) Je l'ai … finie ! Ma petite fic chérie… (gagatisation intense de l'auteur) Oui parce que ce que vous savez pas c'est que cette fic à été commencée il y a plus d'un an et s'est donc irrrrrrrrrémédiablement trainée en longueur sur le forum où je l'ai publiée… Toutes mes excuses à tous les membres de l'asile pour vous avoir fait poireauter si lontemps… sincèrement. Je suis un peu… émue. Ouais. Même si elle n'est pas très serieuse, cette fic est quand même la première que j'ai commencée et aussi la première que je termine… Ce qui reste logique si on oublie le fait que j'ai écrit plus de 20 chapitre d'une autre hisoire totalment différente dans l'intervalle…

Donc bon ben laissez moi des review (même si passez ici trois plombes aprèsque j'ai posté le chap. pas 'rav…) soyez sympaaaaa insert chibi eyes here et puis bisous à tous

**Epilogue :**

Avisant son reveil qui indiquait déjà plus de onze heures, Yuki se leva péniblement. Il était affreusement courbaturé et chaque partie de son corps lui faisant atrocement mal dès qu'il avait le malheur de la mettre en mouvement. Surtout une d'ailleurs, songea t'il en s'asseyant inconfortablement.

Après le bordel de la veille et la promesse faîte à Akito-sempaï, le rat s'était trouvé dans l'obligation de suivre le Dieu du Juunitchi jusqu'au manoir et de le laisser lui faire « tout ce qu'il voulait » selon les termes mêmes d'Ayamé. Et apparament, Akito voulait beaucoup de choses. Massant ses poignets encores sensibles d'avoir été si longtemps attachés à la tête d'un lit, il se redressa et se dirigea au radar vers la salle de bain.

Akito était sans doute un amant inventif, songea t'il, mais trop violent. Et puis le SM ça allait deux minutes mais en attendant, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve dominé au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Un petit sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres. Tant pis. Kyo comprendrait.

Se mouillant abondament le visage afin d'emmerger quelque peu, Yuki s'essuya avec une serviette blanche et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Sa machoire alla s'écraser au fond du lavabo. Devant lui, le reflet de Tohru le regardait avec stupéfaction.

-« NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN »

Son cri résonna dans toute la maison tandis qu'il dévallait furieusement l'escalier.

Dans la cuisine se tenait un Ayamé en jogging et qui lui fit un petit sourire timide et consterné, une Kagura en petite tenue arborant un air trèèèèès pervers, un Shiguré rougissant qui faisait la vaisselle, un Akito (petit mouvement de recul à la réminiscence des sévices subis précédement) en costar qui bouquinait un vieu grimmoire d'un air préoccupé et enfin un Momiji à l'air faussement innocent qui lisait par dessus son épaule.

-« Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai !! » Rugit Yuki.

Kyo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, se ravisa, prit de nouveau son inspiration et finit par lacher un « comme tu veux », peu sûr d'avoir bien comprit la question. (Ca me fait penser à moi devant mon prof de maths : air choqué de l'instit « mais pourqoua vous avez répondu à côté Mlle ? » Kiki « ben peut-être par ce que j'ai pas comprit la question, abrutit. C'est vrai merde ! « Développer l'équation… » Vous pouvez pas être plus clair ?! De quoi ?! (a+b)₂ (a+b)(a-b) et pourquoi d'abord hein ? Le prof : « mais mademoiselle… » Kiki : « ta gueule, c'était une question oratoire… »)

Hatori, car c'était lui qui avait écopé du corps du Dieu du Juunitchi, soupira et referma le vieu livre poussièreux qu'il avait parcouru du regard.

-« Il semblerait que j'ai _légèrement _sous estimé la composante sexuelle de notre malédiction… »

-« Sexuelle ? » Couina Kyo.

Yuki blémit et Tohru laissa tomber une assiette mouillée au sol tandis que Shiguré squattant le corps de Kagura souriait **très** largement.

-« Allez… dit il, c'est pas si terrible… »

Grave erreur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La jeune factrice était nouvelle dans le quartier. La maison de Shiguré Soma était la dernière de sa tournée et ensuite elle pourrait rejoidre son époux chéri. Elle sursauta violement tandis qu'un long cri inhumain s'échappait de la villa. Ses collègues l'avait prévenu : c'était une maison de fous. L'an dernier, l'un des stagiaires s'était même fait agresser par l'un des playboys qui y vivait.

S'allumant une cigarette, elle plissa ses yeux verts en déposant un lot de publicités dans la boite aux lettres (Crevettola : la rencontre du crustacé et du fondant du chocalat, si c'est bon pour moi, c'est bon pour toi !!

Herbalescences : vouv voulez faire quelques chose de vraiment excitant ce soir ? Lavez lui les cheveux avec herbalescence ! Professeur Rogue : Oh oui !!

Avec chiantoss, je prend un bonbon et hop, je fais chier mon monde pendant des heures,

Optez pour les serviettes hygiéniques Kifui, odeur fraiche assurée !

Avec les régimes Let's gros, prenez du poids en seulement deux jours et neuf secondes ! Avec Let's gros, Let's go !).

Puis, elle enfourcha son vélo et se mit à pédaler vigoureusement, ses cheveux bruns ondulés volant dans le vent et pensant à son Sevynounet qui l'attendait bien au chaud à la maison.

Fin ?

Aucun animal n'a été maltraîté durant l'écriture de cette fic (Yuki : parles pour toi !!). Par contre, les profs de maths…

Comment ça je peux pas finir comme ça ? Si si je peux ! Et je le prouve ! Review please

Les pubs sont extraites soit du donjon de Naheulbeuk (erm… orthographe incertaine), soit de fics diverses dont je ne me souviens pas extactement du nom, soit de mon propre esprit (pervers). Les blagues sont (presques) toutes à moi…

Leitha : Kiki ?

Kiki : Ouais ?

Leitha : Pourquoi je suis là, moi ?

Kiki : Aucune idée. A ton avis ?

Leitha : Réponse A : c'est un délire de l'auteur, cherchez pas…

B : Parce les pandas du Pérou moyennageux se rebellent contre la factrice que je suis mais que je le vaux bien.

C : Sachant que a 12x+3y –9 et que b 7z+3x combien vaut 0 ?

D : La réponse D (clignement de l'œil à la Gad Elmaleh)

Kiki : Euh A ?

Leitha : C'est votre ultime bafouille ?

Kiki : Oui Marcel…


End file.
